


True Omega

by Denyce



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Omega Derek, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean arrive in Beacon Hills in order to help out an old friend of their dad’s, a hunter Chris Argent. In route to meet the local Sheriff, Dean, picks up the scent of an omega. However it’s not just any omega, but his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Omega

At the first hint, Dean was captivated; his hand clenched into a tight fist, fingernails biting into his skin. If he didn’t walk away and do it now then he’d be putting everything at risk – especially Sammy.

On impulse, his head tilted back, nostrils flaring, as he sniffed for more of the intoxicating scent. 

With each whiff, it took Dean everything he had to keep from reacting – turning feral rampaging through the sleepy town of Beacon Hills to find the source of that sweet aroma. Every second that went by, Dean’s need increased, internally fighting his baser instincts – to find, take and claim. 

Right now the only thing keeping Dean in check was Chris Argent the hunter who stood beside Sam. 

They had followed Chris here to Beacon Hill’s police station to meet up with the Sheriff, where Chris wanted the sheriff to bring up them to speed. He had just parked when Sammy got out, shutting the door behind him to go talk to Chris. 

Dean had done the same, only to stop midstride assaulted by an omega’s scent.

Thankfully neither, Chris or Sam noticed the hitch in his step or the moment of his less than subtle sniff to gage where the omega was located. 

It turned out he didn’t have to worry as he followed his brother and Chris into the station. Inside the scent was heavy – the omega was here and apparently Chris was leading him directly to the source.

Dean’s heart accelerated with every step, lost in the omega’s alluring scent. 

Abruptly Sam whipped around to pointedly stare at him. The beta’s worry was tangible as his brother silently questioned him, _what’s wrong?_

Immediately Dean realized two things: first, that the younger beta hadn’t caught the omega’s scent. It made Dean wonder if the omega had somehow magically masked their scent. However if that was the case why was he able to pick it up so easily. If they wanted to hide the fact they were an omega than masking their scent from an alpha would be more practical than masking it from a beta. Especially since the danger laid in the fact that only an alpha could claim an omega. The second realization, from the moment he stepped out of the car and his beast caught the first trace of the omega’s scent, Dean found himself torn against the enticing pull of excitement that had settled in his groin – a fight he was losing fast. 

Sam tilted his head, waiting for an answer; Dean only shrugged and pushed Sam back around, as they moved forward toward the office door marked, Sheriff Stilinski. 

Chris knocked once and opened the door, holding it out for them to enter.

Dean paused; the omega was there in the office. 

On instinct, Dean closed his eyes, and inhaled. He tried and failed to push his beast down. The omega’s scent surrounded him alluring him to move. Standing just inside of the threshold, unable to stop himself Dean shifted; eyes opening bleeding red, his beast at the fore. 

He scanned each person before making direct eye contact with the omega, his eyes riveted to the man.

Abruptly chaos erupted. It was a beginning of the end.

Hampered by his need, Dean stood still, mesmerized by the omega before him. 

Someone reached out and grabbed him – Chris, pushed him inside, an arm wrapped around Dean’s neck in a solid chokehold while holding a gun at his side aimed for his heart.

Simultaneously, a voice barked out an order, “Stiles, get down!” 

Without taking his eyes off the omega, out of his peripheral vision, Dean saw three boys that he’d guess were still in high school: the one human, scramble under the desk. The other two shifted. The taller one was a beta like Sam; the other surprised him, he was an alpha with red eyes bearing down at him. 

Although Dean didn’t move, he tensed, claws drawn, readying to attack and fight for the omega. 

Chris’ grip tightened around his neck. Sam immediately reacted pulling a gun on Chris and snarled out warningly, “Don’t!”

The Sheriff and another officer both had their guns out – both were aimed at Sam. 

Crazed by the omega’s scent, Dean ignored them and inhaled to gather information on the other alpha – calming a fraction when he realized the tall beta was the alpha’s mate. The omega was unclaimed. 

Behind him the office door slammed shut, Chris leaned in, his voice coarse against Dean’s ear as the hunter ordered, “Winchester, don’t move. Remember my bullets are silver laced packed with wolfs bane.”

With deadly calm Sam easily countered, “Argent you fire and I’ll kill you.”

It was a proverbial Mexican standoff with neither side moving.

However Dean didn’t give a shit – all he wanted was the omega in front of him. All of his alpha instinct kept screaming for him to take and claim the omega as his.

The older officer addressed Sam. “Son, you do that and you’ll die with him.”

Moments passed and no one said anything, only Dean’s harsh erratic breathing resounded loudly in the small room. 

Then his brother questioned, “Dean?” With one word, Dean heard the evident worry and knew how deeply he was scaring his brother. Yet he couldn’t stop the instinctual pull he had toward the omega.

When Dean didn’t answer, the kid from under the desk yelled out, “I thought you were bringing a damn hunter not an alpha! Why the hell is he freaking out?”

It was the other alpha that answered, his eyes briefly shifted toward the omega, when he spoke. “I don’t know? Derek?”

Derek, his omega was named Derek. Internally Dean repeated the name then suddenly it rolled off of his tongue. At the sound, his omega’s eyes widened in shock even as Dean licked his lips. Dean took pleasure knowing his omega heard and saw the blatant want in Dean’s voice and within his eyes.

As if to confirm what he was hearing, Derek’s eyes shifted down. Sharp blue eyes, widened further as the omega eyed the hard dick pushing against the fabric of his jeans. The words to take and claim replayed in a loop, like a mantra. 

Seconds passed, Dean like his beast was in a haze of crazy want standing at the edge of feral need.

Abruptly the young alpha exclaimed, “SHIT!”

From underneath the desk, Dean heard, Stiles demand, “What, what?”

“Stiles, call Deaton now!”

The boy didn’t hesitate. “It’s ringing. Scott, what the hell is going on?”

The Sheriff was rigid in his stance; gun still aimed on him, only his voice was calm as he added, “I’d like to know that too?”

The young alpha swallowed nervously, “I think he’s on the verge of rutting, and all of his focus is on Derek.”

Although his hand stayed steady, the rest of Sam’s body wavered at the young alpha’s words, “What?” his eyes shifted, and locked on Dean.

When Dean didn’t meet his eyes, still he knew when Sam cocked his head and looked down to Dean’s crotch seeing the obvious hard outline of his dick. 

“Hey Deaton, we’ve got a situation here. Hold on a sec… Scott, he’s on the line, what do you want me to ask?”

“I don’t know… how to stop an alpha from rutting with someone?”

Dean smirked; his eyes never left Derek’s, “Not someone, my mate, my omega.”

Dean watched his omega swallow, then the dumbfound look on his face as if he didn’t understand what was happening. But Dean knew that couldn’t be true, Derek was an omega and all omegas were natural born. 

Derek shook his head to categorically deny his claim. “I’m not an omega.”

Hearing the denial angered him, and Dean knew by the gasps he heard around him, that his anger projected and was shown outwardly through his eyes. 

However the other alpha, Scott, didn’t seem as concerned and confidently stated, “He’s not an omega. He accepted me as his alpha. Is a part of my pack, and we’ve accepted him in return.”

Dean shook his head at the alpha’s statement. “He might be in your pack – _for now!_ But you’ve placed no claim on him, he’s unmated – it’s his scent that drew me, an omega calling out for his alpha, his mate to be claimed.” His face softening, Dean offered his omega a smile as he addressed him. “Even now I can smell your slick, your body readying itself for me.”

Dean watched his omega turn several shades of red. Although it wasn’t just from his words, but Dean knew that even if Derek had been oblivious moments ago, right now his omega was aware and feeling the evidence of that slick. 

Stiles voice rose in volume, “Whoa, really, you’re sure – and we can’t – wait, no right now, in front of us? Holy shit!” Abruptly the boy popped out from under the desk, cell phone in hand. 

The Sheriff yelled warningly, “Stiles.” 

“It’s okay, dad, but” nervously, the young human ran a hand over his head before he spoke again. “I think we better leave. Deaton just gave me a run down on another type of omega.” Sheepishly he looked at Derek, “Sorry sourwolf, but he thinks either that: the whole thing about you being a beta, turned alpha then beta again made things wonky. Or it was the whole de-aging thing, or maybe a combination of both. It somehow activated an omega gene that was already inside of you, hence making you an omega. A third sex, not the lone wolf without a pack thing.”

Dean heard the desperation in his omega’s voice, his tone cracking as Derek yelled “There’s no such thing!”

Almost absent mindedly, Sam spoke up, “Ah, actually there is, but it’s rare, extremely rare.”

The kid pointed to Sam. “Yup, what he said. Deaton said it’s probably only a few dozen per generation. Most of those who have the gene, it stays dormant because they never find their true alpha. That kind of omega will only respond to their alpha and vice versa.” Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “Essentially Derek’s going into heat as we speak… Like I said we need to get the hell out of here because if we don’t they’re both going to lose control and do it!”

The Sheriff questioned, “What?”

“You know _do the nasty_ , probably with fifty shades of kinky right in front of us.”

In disbelief, the Sheriff turned to the young man, his face scrunched up, “Right now?”

Stiles nodded, “Unless you kill both of them? Wounding either one, even unmated, Deaton said the other would probably attack. And if you haven’t noticed sourwolf isn’t exactly uninterested.” Then to make his point, he stared at the omega’s crotch. 

Dean’s smirk widened pleased to know everyone could see what he already knew - his mate was just as affected as he was.

At that moment Chris’ arm ease up then slid away as the hunter created some space between them. “If that’s true and he’s gone into heat then we have to get away from them, now.”

Visibly frustrated, the sheriff dropped his arm, “They can’t do that here – NOT in my office!”

The boy Stiles shrugged, “Dad, I don’t know if we have much choice. According to Deaton…”

“Screw that.” The Sheriff turned, looking Dean up and down, before he addressed him, “Winchester right? You’re an Alpha. Can’t you control yourself until we get the two of you to a safer place?”

Dean gritted his teeth; logically he understood the man’s concern. It wasn’t like his office was an ideal place to mate with his omega nor was it safe for either of them, but the fact was he was barely holding it together. It was taking every ounce of his strength to just stand there and NOT take and claim. Although Derek was in denial, his heat was coming on fast – soon they wouldn’t need to worry about him but rather his omega. 

The young alpha, Scott, his beta seemed to recognize how dire the situation was as the beta met his gaze, his eyes widening in understanding then Dean watched him lean into his alpha whispering. 

Dean guessed the young beta had started his own cycle, leaving the young wolfs quite familiar with the process of rutting. Although from what Dean had gathered from the lore he had researched about a beta’s heat cycle it was far less frantic then an omega’s need. Something he was about to learn firsthand. 

By his silence and the _what, are you fucking kidding me look_ he was giving the sheriff; the man lost it and cursed. Something Dean figured was a rarity by the shocked look on his kid’s face as he silently mouthed _dad_. 

Holstering his gun, agitated, the man started to fidget in place, talking in general. “We’ve got to figure something else out and **fast!** If it happens here, that’s gonna cause a shit load of problems that none of us are ready to deal with. Chances are it’ll expose not only them, but all of us then cause a firestorm of panic.” Then he pointed up toward the black bubbles, security cameras, set in the ceiling. “And with those it’s a safe bet it’ll somehow go viral.”

Sam moved to stand by him, the timber of his voice hitched as he directed his question not to his brother but rather his alpha, “Dean, to keep _him safe_ can you hold off long enough just to change locations?” 

Exasperated, gritting his teeth, Dean’s eyes shifted to stare at Sam annoyed his brother was repeating the same question the sheriff did, although he didn’t voice it, not after the sheriff had readily understood his silent answer.

Sammy rolled his eyes, “No, I mean close by, here in the building?”

Dean didn’t bother to voice an answer; his attention shifted back to his omega. Around him the others chatted, their anxiety tangible, but all of Dean’s concern was on Derek. He watched his omega’s internal struggle with his new changes. If the boy Stiles was right then his omega had once been an alpha. Even though Derek was born with the omega gene he wasn’t raise with the knowledge that omegas like him existed.

Although his eyes never strayed from Derek’s, Dean tried to pay attention to what was happening around him. The younger man in uniform, a deputy, came forward, addressing Sam. “Where were you thinking?”

“Do you have an isolation cell?”

The young man frowned. “No. We’re a small town. The closest is county jail, two towns over and forty-five minutes away.”

Chris piped up, “What about an interrogation room?”

The sheriff and his deputy silently communicated with each other before the sheriff nodded and said, “That could work. It’s secure, isolated, sound proof”

The deputy added, “Only the 2-way mirror and we can lock down the room, control any recording feeds.”

Sam asked, “How far?”

He easily answered, “Down the end of the hall, on the right.”

Stiles grimaced, as he stated the real problem. “Pass the squad room.”

Nostrils flaring, the younger alpha interrupted, “If they’re going to move, we have to go right now before Derek goes feral.”

The kid started to question, “but I thought it’d be…

Dean growled, he could tell Scott was finally picking up the heavy scent of his omega’s slick. “Now Stiles, we have to go now!”

“Got it! Parrish come with me, we’ll distract Marcy and Benet. You…”

“We got it, go!”

Without any discussion they instantly split into two groups and surrounded them. The sheriff, Chris and the young alpha stood in Dean’s personal space, as Sam, and the other beta stood as bookends on either side of Derek, each grabbing an arm they cajoled Derek to move, their bodies blocking his view. 

Dean struggled, the young alpha’s claws dug painfully into his flesh in order to keep him still. Only throaty grumblings escaped as Dean didn’t bothering to hide his displeasure when Sam ushered his omega out of the office and away from him. Dean bodily tensed against Scott, as the young alpha spoke; it wasn’t a threat but a promise, his voice low and hard belying the kid’s age. “He’s still my pack, I will do whatever it takes to keep Derek _safe!_ ” The pressure of Scott’s claws dug deeper to stress his point. “You want that too, to keep him safe – I know. We’re just going down the hall and you’ll be with him.”

Curtly Dean nodded, he didn’t need the warning or any encouragement in order to follow and keep up with his omega. 

Not that he cared, but there seemed to be some kind of chaos in the bullpen when they passed. Whatever plan Stiles had come up to distract the sheriff’s co-workers, had worked, even as he heard the evident sigh of regret from sheriff Stilinski.

Nearing the end of the hall, the sheriff scurried ahead and unlocked the heavy door, to open it wide. 

Dean pushed away from the young alpha, even as Scott’s claws ripped his flesh. He grabbed Derek and pulled the omega into the room. Immediately the sheriff shut the door behind him and locked them inside.

*~*~*~*

Once inside, Dean took a quick glance of the room. It held only the bare essentials of an interrogation room; a simple table, two chairs with another one by the wall. 

Although they were separated by a solid steel door, Dean could still hear their collective sighs of relief before it was quickly drowned out by his omegas thundering heart. Turning, his hand still on Derek’s arm, Dean flexed his fingers gathering the material of Derek’s shirt into a fist. Abruptly he ripped it off Derek’s flesh, leaving remnants of material hanging. Exposing the omega’s chest, as he heaved, panting in excitement.

His omega was art, beautifully sculptured with a chiseled six-pack that anyone with eyes would desire. A view Dean appreciated, yet all that mattered to him at that moment was to finish what nature had started and claim the omega as his _mate_. 

Instinct took over; shifting, roaring his intent, Dean bodily pressed against Derek. Hands rapidly ripped away the last remnants of material to greedily touch his omega’s heated flesh, and scent the man. 

Derek howled, pressing himself closer urging Dean on. 

Hands on his back, Dean heard a rip. Derek’s claws tore at his jacket. Hastily he gripped Derek’s pants; nipped his omega’s shoulder then quickly spun him around. Ignoring the fact that he knocked a chair over or that he pushed the table closer to the wall. Dean shoved the table until it was braced against the wall. Then Dean pressed his omega to bend over until he lay chest down, flat on the table’s surface, ass poised just over the edge. 

In a haze of lust, Dean kicked Derek’s legs open. Though still clothed, he moved in closer, grinding his dick against his omega’s firm ass.

Derek jerked back moaning, pounding a fist against the table while his other hand clutched at the tables edge in a death grip.

Dean paused only to remove and toss his torn jacket then quickly shucked his shirt. Staring down at his omega, Dean focused on the tattoo displayed there. He reached out; gently his finger traced one of the lines, one swirl then onto the next. It was an insignia, a triskelion tattoo. In their world among wolves, it spoke of: the alpha, beta and omega, but it was also promise, one of revenge.

Dean had no idea what had transpired for his omega to suffer such pain. Pain he understood when he and Sam had endured their tattoos. To keep the design intact meant burning the flesh deeply enough even after their healing properties kicked in, it’d remain. It wasn’t something done on a whim, and by the size of triskelion, Derek had put a lot of thought into it.

Derek’s breath hitched as Dean lazily trialed his finger over the tattoo then he leaned down to lick over the winding swirls. An odd thought hit, as he wondered if it had been more of a warning to others rather than a pledged vow: a promised revenge that would not end until his own death. 

Stunned by the implication, Dean battled his beast to slow down if only for a second. A battle of control that was lost before it ever started as the strong pungency of his omega’s heat spiked and amplified, surrounding Dean’s senses. 

Inhaling the heady mix, Dean conceded to his beast, there’d be no talk, no weighing the consequences; only their biological need to rut, and find release.

Accepting their baser needs, Dean closed his eyes, pressing intimately against Derek. His hands leisurely slid up and down Derek’s sides even as Dean’s mouth laved over Derek’s back traveling up until he found himself nestled into the crook of his omega’s neck. Nostrils flared, breathing in his omega’s unique scent. 

Derek whimpered, offering his submission as he turned and pushed up, lifting his neck. 

Simultaneously Dean licked a broad stroke up Derek’s neck only to repeat the gesture, licking the spot over and over then he worked the area gnawing at Derek’s skin, suckling with a purpose to mark, while his hands continued to caress, pet and massage, molding skin under his fingers up and down his omega’s flanks. Instinctively Dean followed a primal rhythm his beast set while continuing to mark and bruise Derek’s neck. 

A roar rumbled deep within his chest, his knot swelling by the second to match his building need to sink into the tight moist heat of his omega. Heady with desire, almost clumsily Dean worked to unfasten his jeans then he felt Derek’s long fingers join his, offering assistance. Almost in unison they pulled the material down until the jeans along with Dean’s boxers gave and slid to settle around his ankles, freeing his hard dick that glistened generously with pre-come. 

Needy, Dean tried to focus on getting his omega naked. Raking his hands down Derek’s flesh, he ached to slide his fingers under the waistband of Derek’s jeans – to rip the material away in order to touch, knead, taste, and lick Derek’s skin.

Suddenly, there was more give in the waistband that Dean belatedly realized that Derek was ahead of him and had unbuckled the belt and unzipped his pants. 

With renewed purpose Dean clenched the jeans and pushed them until they slid down along with Derek’s boxer briefs. Excited to feel his omega’s naked flesh, Dean lifted the man’s hips, angling so he could guide his dick along his sopping crack. The omega spread his legs, arching to accommodate his alpha, mewing in want. 

Dean bit his lip at the sight then slid his dick back and forth, riding Derek’s ass, watching his knot swell in anticipation to breech his hole. Only to be stopped when Derek reached around and clasped his hand, gasping out as he ordered, “Goddamn it fuck me!”

Dean cursed, but moved his fingers to spread Derek’s ass. There the wetness at his omega’s hole was the heaviest, the slick better than any lube. Dean’s brushed his finger over Derek’s entrance.

Immediately Derek reacted, rolling his hips back in need, trying to entice Dean. Moaning, his voice hoarse Derek growled out, “Fuck me already, fuck me, please!”

Dizzy in want, Dean’s finger plunged deep into Derek’s slick heat. He had barely entered the tight hole before he added another finger, twisting the two fingers even as Derek moaned his pleasure.

Seconds later Dean removed his drenched digits only to rub the fat head of his dick over Derek’s puckered hole. Poise at his omega’s entrance, Dean used both hands to keep his omega from pushing up and swallow his dick. 

His beast roared for him to claim his mate. Dean’s fingers dug deep into Derek’s skin, doubt filtered in that had him fighting against the biology that demanded he take.

Abruptly, the omega slammed his fist against the table making the frame wobble. 

Derek shifted, and twisted to crank his torso in order to stare Dean down. The blue of his eyes were gone replaced by a vibrate violet, Derek roared in Dean’s face. Then the omega surprised him by begging, “Please alpha claim me.”

Any thoughts Dean had to hold off claiming the omega vanished. Heart thundering loudly in his chest, happily Dean shifted allowing his full alpha to the fore.

Inhaling, his omega’s sweet aroma, Dean leaned in, his incisors protruded then sank into skin even as his dick started to slowly descent, penetrating Derek’s hole up to his knot. Dean paused half a second before he forcibly pushed his knot all the way in, filling the omega. 

Once Dean bottomed out, he held Derek still until he retracted his incisors.

The claim complete, Dean started to move and pulled out only to plunge back in, pistoning back and forth. Derek’s slick was sloppy wet, yet the omega was tight against Dean’s swelling knot. 

The sounds emitted by his omega drove Dean on. His hands tightened, fingers digging into Derek’s skin as his knot caught on the rim. With every pass Dean slowed, his thrusting came harder to shove his knot into his omega’s willing hole. 

Derek for his part pushed back, opening himself wider to accept his alpha’s knot; Dean couldn’t have been more proud.

Underneath them the table creaked, but Dean couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Sweat poured off of his body, their scents mixing as he drove deeper. Derek’s cries grew louder matching his own grunts. 

Exhausted in want, his knot fully extended sat outside his omega’s rim. He only needed one more push…. using leverage, Dean leaned in, his hips pulsing with short stabs then he put all of his weight behind him, Dean roared and thrust, forcing the knot in.

Derek yelled out under the force of his climax. Body trembling against Dean’s even as his omega’s walls closed around the knot, locking them in place. Contracting muscles milking Dean for all he was worth even as Derek muttered incoherently.

Dean collapsed against over Derek’s back, grinning manically as he kissed his mate’s back again and again. 

Another scrape resounded under the table. Thankfully the table held – for this round. While peppering Derek with kisses, Dean made a mental note that once he could move, before the next round for safety’s sake he’ll move them to the floor. By the same token by Derek’s next heat he’ll also make sure they have the comfort of a California king bed.

Fin~


End file.
